The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Gaillardia plant, botanically known as Gaillardia aristata ‘Jazzy Wheeler’ and will be referred to hereinafter by its cultivar name, ‘Jazzy Wheeler’.
‘Jazzy Wheeler’ was derived from a controlled breeding program conducted by the Inventor at a nursery in Schwamstedt, Germany. The breeding program focuses on obtaining new cultivars of Gaillardia with compact and floriferous plant habit in a range of flower colors. ‘Jazzy Wheeler’ was selected in 2006 by the Inventor as a single unique plant derived from a cross made in 2005 between unnamed plants from his breeding program with the female parent identified with accession No. G04051 and the male parent identified with accession No. G04045.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar was first accomplished via stem cuttings in Lisse, The Netherlands in 2006. The characteristics of this cultivar have been determined to be stable and are reproduced true to type in successive generations.